


Homecoming by R'rain

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair await a visit from Carolyn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming by R'rain

One day, when I have more time, I might flesh this out into a *real* story. As it is, I just couldn't get on with the other story I'm working on until I wrote this scene down. Besides, I might just get a coveted "first" out of it. 

Disclaim...you know the drill... 

## Homecoming

by R'rain  


"Jim, no," said Blair, "I cleaned the office, I cleaned the living room, I cleaned the kitchen, but I draw the line at scrubbing the bathroom for you." 

"Blair, she's my ex-wife. She's a *woman*! She's gonna notice if we don't have a sparkling clean bathroom, okay?" 

"This woman lived with you for a year. I *think* she knows what your bathroom looks like." Blair rolled his eyes and picked up the cloth again, wiping off the kitchen counter for the tenth time. 

"It's different now. I'm with you and she's..." 

"She's...?" prompted Blair. 

"She's...not with me. She's single and she's going to be as critical of me as she possibly can." 

"Come on, Jim...she's not the jealous type..." 

"No, no, think about it. You remember her, you know what she was like to me." 

"I remember her being rather nice, actually," commented Blair, throwing the cloth into the sink and wandering into the living room. "What time is she going to be here again?" 

"Ninish," said Jim, "she's having dinner with an old friend and then coming by. That's an *hour*, Blair. Help me out here!" 

"I've *been* helping you out, man, but you're on your own for the bathroom." 

Jim looked in the bathroom door, "Well, I guess it doesn't look *that* bad..." 

Blair laughed, "It doesn't look bad at all, Jim. Now come here and sit with me and have a drink. Relax! It's not like your mother's coming or anything." 

"No. It's worse." But Jim did go into the living room and accepted the drink that Blair was offering him. 

When Carolyn arrived, Jim was considerably more relaxed. Whether that was the result of the three drinks, or fifty- seven minutes of Blair nibbling on his ear and neck, he couldn't say. 

"Jim," she said warmly, giving his a generous hug, "It's been too long." 

Jim smiled and didn't say anything. It was Blair who noticed the second person in the doorway. "Sam?" he said incredulously. 

"Hello Blair," she said, "it's good to see you again." 

"Sam?" he repeated. "What are you...?" 

"I see you two know each other," said Carolyn. 

"Blair stood Sam up at a Sushi restaurant," explained Jim with a rather too-broad grin. 

"Well, your loss was my gain, it seems," said Carolyn, taking Sam into her arms and kissing her thoroughly. Jim and Blair looked at one another with wide eyes and dropped jaws. "Well gentlemen, may we come in?" 

"Sure, yeah, right," said Jim, closing the door behind them. "Sandburg, would you mind getting me another drink? 

* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browsers back button to return to your story selections or submit a [new](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi) query.


End file.
